


Some Bread

by redcrw



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcrw/pseuds/redcrw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sono anni che cerco di fare del pane decente e sembra che questa volta ci riuscirò”.<br/>“Non vedo l’ora di assaggiarlo”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Bread

**Author's Note:**

> (la pubblico qui in italiano perché non mi andava di tradurla in inglese, forse un giorno lo farò ma non lo so btw buon divertimento)

Tre anni erano passati dalla fine degli Hunger Games, la fine dell’incubo per molti degli abitanti dei Distretti. Enjolras era contento di aver contribuito a questo grande cambiamento, tutti avevano contribuito alla lotta per la libertà; ovviamente gran parte di loro era morta o ferita gravemente, ma ne era valsa la pena visto che il tenore di vita nei Distretti si era alzato notevolmente. Ora Panem era diventata una repubblica e ogni Distretto aveva un rappresentante, inutile dire che Enjolras era il rappresentante del Distretto 12 visto che era stato la scintilla che ha aveva permesso tutto questo. Ogni due settimane si sentiva con gli altri rivoluzionari che lo avevano aiutato nella ribellione contro Capitol City: Combeferre e Joly dal Distretto 5, Bossuet dal Distretto 3, Courfeyrac dal Distretto 4, Feuilly e Bahorel dal Distretto 7 infine Jehan dal Distretto 11. La vita trascorreva lentamente per Enjolras, le sue giornate erano divise nel compilare o aggiustare moduli per nuove idee per il proprio distretto e lunghe passeggiate nel Prato. Negli ultimi tempi si recava nei boschi, dove Grantaire veniva a cacciare quando non aveva da lavorare in quella maledetta miniera dove molti, tra cui il padre del moro, erano morti per via del crollo di una parete sotterrandoli completamente. Ispirava l’aria di montagna, osservava la vegetazione che era ricresciuta dopo il bombardamento del distretto 12. Si sedeva sotto uno dei tanti alberi e guardava il sole che lentamente tramontava abbandonandosi ai ricordi di un mondo che veniva citato nei libri di storia, un mondo impossibile e assassino che aveva condizionato la sua vita e quella dei suoi amici più cari.  
  


  
Gli sembrava ieri quando Grantaire fu sorteggiato per gli Hunger Games, all’epoca aveva sedici anni. Lo aveva visto salire sul palco e guardare la folla. Un sorriso era apparso sul viso del ragazzo, era enigmatico. Non si sapeva se era per incoraggiare la famiglia o qualcun altro. Per un attimo aveva pensato che lo stesse guardando. Aveva seguito gli Hunger Games, aveva tifato in segreto per quel ragazzo che gli sorrideva ogni volta che lo vedeva al mercato nero.   
Vinse grazie alle sue doti da cacciatore e con l’aiuto di qualche difetto dell’arena, cosa che gli costò la famiglia che aveva mantenuto con tanta fatica.   
Qualcuno, forse Combeferre, gli aveva riferito che il presidente lo aveva definito una “minaccia”, per questo aveva bisogno di una lezione che gli ricordasse che lui non era altro che un fantoccio di Panem. Da quel momento non lo vedeva più in giro come un tempo, non al mercato nero, solo quando varcava il confine per la foresta e quando stava nei dintorni della casa che gli era stata assegnata nel villaggio dei vincitori oppure quando doveva partire per i giochi e fare da mentore.   
Due anni dopo toccò ad Enjolras entrare nell’arena, offrendosi volontario al posto di un ragazzino di appena dodici anni, con gran sorpresa di Grantaire che anche quell’anno era uno dei mentori.   
Grazie al duro allenamento e ai consigli, se possiamo definirli così, di Grantaire, vinse gli Hunger Games.   
Fu in quel momento che si rese ancor di più conto di quanto fosse malvagio quel governo.   
Era stanco di quell’evento così orribile, era stanco di vedere ragazzini più piccoli di lui iscriversi per avere le tessere ed essere sorteggiati per gli Hunger Games.  
Dopo 10 anni di riunioni segrete e piccole scintille di scontri negli altri distretti, l’occasione si presentò quando venne organizzata un’edizione speciale dove i partecipanti erano i vincitori ancora in vita delle scorse edizioni degli Hunger Games.   
Uno scherzo del destino: il candidato maschio fu _Grantaire_.   
Un Grantaire che si era arreso a quella vita, ma con sua grande sorpresa Enjolras si era offerto come volontario. Il moro aveva cercato di protestare, ma il biondo era determinato a partecipare e a far scoppiare una rivoluzione all’interno della capitale durante i giorni di presentazione. Il piano riuscì, tutti (o quasi) erano dalla parte di Enjolras e la ribellione scoppiò. Ci furono morti, feriti e persone care ai ribelli catturati, tra cui anche Grantaire.   
Inizialmente Enjolras non ci voleva credere, così come il resto del gruppo, aveva sperato fino all’ultimo che fosse scappato via nei boschi e che avesse raggiunto il distretto 13, ma quando lo vide nei programmi di Capitol City implorare una resa se ne andò dalla stanza, determinato a liberarlo dalle grinfie del presidente o meglio del dittatore a capo della nazione.   
La guerra durò due anni, tra varie incursioni negli altri distretti e nella capitale nel vano tentativo di trovare e liberare i prigionieri. Fu in una giornata d’inverno che ci riuscirono, spodestarono il governo del dittatore e liberarono i prigionieri.   
Quando Enjolras vide Grantaire entrare insieme a Feuilly quasi non lo riconobbe. Gli occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio, un tempo allegri e vivi, erano diventati spenti e rotti come uno specchio appena caduto per terra, il viso era segnato da una cicatrice che partiva dalla guancia destra fino a quella sinistra, era dimagrito tantissimo, in alcune zone della testa mancavano i capelli, quei bellissimi ricci e zoppicava.   
Feuilly li lasciò da soli, ma non si dissero niente.   
Grantaire aveva lo sguardo abbassato, silenzioso, cosa che colpì Enjolras visto che quando si vedevano non facevano altro che discutere. Il biondo aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Grantaire fu più veloce di lui.   
“Mi hanno torturato fino alla morte; ogni giorno era sempre così, mi chiedevano dei piani, di te, di tutto, ma io rimanevo in silenzio. Ogni notte speravo di morire nel sonno, ma una piccola parte di me resisteva e mi dice di andare avanti perché **_tu_** stavi per arrivare”.   
Enjolras era diventato la speranza di tutti durante la guerra, soprattutto di Grantaire che non faceva altro che sminuire quelle riunioni, quelle tattiche così prevedibili. Qualcosa in Enjolras si mosse, un sentimento che aveva sempre cercati di reprimere per riuscire al meglio di liberare Panem, l’amore nei confronti di Grantaire.   
Aveva iniziato a provare qualcosa per lui quando avevano lavorato insieme come mentore e nuovo tributo, e quel sentimento era cresciuto quando ci fu l’edizione dei vincitori, confermato poi dalla preoccupazione che aveva quando era prigioniero di Capitol City. Il biondo si alzò e si avvicinò al moro che abbracciò, non troppo forte poiché aveva paura di soffocarlo, iniziò a piangere dalla gioia di rivederlo.   
  


  
Enjolras ricordava di aver pianto per tutto il giorno e di essere stato sempre accanto a Grantaire che gli stringeva la mano. Sul viso del biondo era comparso un sorriso nel ricordare quel bellissimo giorno, ma la scomparsa del sole gli ricordò che era ora di tornare a casa da Grantaire. Oramai i due vivevano insieme, sembravano una coppia sposata nonostante non lo fossero. Enjolras si era preso cura di lui in questi anni, il moro era tornato quello di prima, il solito ubriacone cinico, ma innamorato sempre più di Enjolras.   
Fu una notte di primavera che Grantaire gli disse che quando venne nominato, dopo aver guardato la famiglia, aveva guardato lui, quella chioma bionda e lucente spuntava dalla folla.   
Anche quella volta lui era il motivo del ritorno di Grantaire. Ci mise una decina di minuti per raggiungere la villetta, entrò e trovò Grantaire in cucina a preparare una pagnotta di pane.   
“Pane?”   
Il moro alzò lo sguardo, sorrise e annuì lentamente.   
Enjolras si tolse il cappotto e si mise seduto di fronte a lui osservandolo con attenzione. Rispetto a tre anni fa, Grantaire aveva riacquistato il suo colorito, la cicatrice era diventata una striscia, i capelli erano ricresciuti e il piede rotto era guarito con successo, era diventato più bello.   
“Sono anni che cerco di fare del pane decente e sembra che questa volta ci riuscirò”.   
“Non vedo l’ora di assaggiarlo”.   
Seguì un attimo di silenzio poi entrambi si guardarono.   
“Stavo pensando alla nostra tradizione sul matrimonio”.   
Enjolras la conosceva, sua madre gliela raccontava ogni volta che parlava di come aveva conosciuto suo padre; due persone ottenevano dei documenti per una casa in comune e appena si entrava in casa si tostava il pane che simboleggiava l’unione della coppia. Gli occhi azzurri puntarono quelli color ghiaccio, aveva capito il motivo per cui ogni anno si ritrovava a preparare del pane. Insomma vivevano insieme da un po’, stavano bene assieme, mancava solo il pane.   
Enjolras sorrise e si alzò, aiutandolo nel farlo fino a infornarlo e lasciarlo cuocere, facendolo tostare al punto giusto.   
Il moro si mise accanto a lui e gli baciò la guancia poi le labbra dolcemente.   
“Ti amo”.   
“Anche io”.   
Sussurrò di rimando Enjolras che ricambiò il suo bacio e si strinse a lui.   
Non lo avrebbe mai lasciato andare, mai e poi mai.   
Sapeva che era così, sapeva che sarebbero invecchiati e morti insieme.   
Così fu, Enjolras morì all’età di ottantanove anni e Grantaire non esitò a seguirlo qualche mese dopo. Furono sepolti in due tombe vicine e vennero ricordati come eroi della repubblica di Panem nei secoli avvenire.


End file.
